


No Limits

by xeniaflame



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: POV Alain Prost





	No Limits

Ты перехватываешь инициативу сразу же: столь стремительно, как при атаке по внутреннему радиусу. Опасаешься, что я буду ведущим? Не хочешь терять контроль? Ты же так любишь всё контролировать: отслеживаешь мои реакции и частоту моего дыхания так же тщательно, как следишь за моими секундами (сотыми, тысячными) во время квалификации. Ты позволяешь себе всё больше и больше — и внимательно наблюдаешь, как далеко я позволю тебе зайти. О, я позволю, сердце мое. Не останавливайся. Я только придерживаю тебя за плечо, позволяя себе глотнуть немного кислорода — и замечаю, как вспыхивают твои глаза. Тебе нравится везде быть первым. Лучшим. Тебе нравится эта власть — власть надо мной. Наслаждайся. Мы взаимосвязаны. На многих уровнях. Когда придет время — я возьму свое. Я принадлежу тебе в той же мере, что и ты мне, а это значит — полностью. Познавай меня. Ты сам сказал (во всеуслышание), что я — твой наркотик. Да, в той же мере, что и ты — мой. Мы зависимы. Мы болезненно связаны на всех уровнях, какие только можно представить — и от того так неправильно и остро реагируем друг на друга. Ты стираешь каплю пота с моего виска: ты всё рассчитал, но я ломаю твой сценарий, бросая короткое: «Быстрее» — и ты принимаешь вызов. Ты радуешься новому вызову, как ребенок — новой игрушке. Ты упиваешься этим. Не останавливайся. Доходя до предела, я выдыхаю твое имя. Я сдаюсь. Я сдаюсь сейчас — чтобы взять верх потом. И когда я возьму верх — ты всё равно снова окажешься победителем, упрямец с золотым сердцем. Мы оба знаем, что будет именно так, не так ли? Ты пристально всматриваешься в мое лицо — будто хочешь прочитать ответы на все вопросы мира. Я их не знаю. Но ты не останавливаешься. Ты хочешь получить от меня больше. Тебе всё еще мало эмоций. Ты их впитываешь и впитываешь: большими глотками, как воду — жадно, словно боишься, что отберут. Да, выпей меня досуха — и обрети покой. Хотя бы на время. Сейчас, когда я задыхаюсь, цепляясь за твои плечи — это твой Гран При, твоя главная победа. Ты же не хочешь ничего менять, правда? Ты осторожно ставишь точку, пересекая финишную черту — касаешься моих губ своими. Да, ты не хочешь ничего менять. Тебе так нравится быть лучшим. Будь им.


End file.
